


Bed of Roses

by Thrilmalia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everett is sad, M/M, Stephen is away, missing each other, some swearing I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilmalia/pseuds/Thrilmalia
Summary: Everett is having a terrible evening because he misses his husband a lot, until Stephen - said husband - calls. And promises to come back.





	Bed of Roses

"Ross here."

The voice on the other end of the line was thick, though only someone who knew him well could notice the slight tremble, and Stephen's heart ached at hearing his husband's voice again after so long.

"Everett," he answered and took a deep breath, on the verge to tears. Two months without hearing or seeing Everett, and it hadn't been any use yet. There was no results and Stephen just as much as the other sorcerers was getting tired of this. Even Wong, by now Stephen noticed some things about his friend that showed how he felt, and he even interpreted most of it right by now. But as long as this wasn't done, they couldn't leave. And until then, they would continue to have absolutely no contact to civilization. Including Everett.

"Ste- Stephen? Is that you?" 

The words were slightly slurred, but most importantly there was so much hope, with a hint of confusion, in his voice, and it was lovely and painful at the same time.

"Yes, love, it's me. I-"

Stephen was interrupted by a happy sob on the other end of the line, his heart aching even more at the sound. 

"Everett, I'm here-"

"Stephen! Oh God. P-please tell me you're coming home. I miss you, Stephen, please," Everett choked out as he clutched the telephone in his hand, trying to suppress the sobs at least since he'd already been defeated by tears. The agent was in an unusually vulnerable place at the moment, sitting at home alone and trying to distract himself from his husband's absence. It wasn't that he was a dog that couldn't stay alone for a day or two, and he'd survived a few weeks of Stephen's absence too. But it had never been this terrible. Two months, and no signal from him. For all he knew the Sorcerer Supreme might have long died already. And God, was he glad that he was still alive and talking to Everett.

"Everett, my darling. I want to come home, I really want to. You know that, I miss you, too. But I can't, we're not done here. I don't know how long this will take, but I can't come home just now."

"Stephen.. I miss you, Stephen. I haven't been in the sanctum since you left, it's- it's so empty, and the flat is, too. And I, I miss you. Stephen."

"Everett. What are you drinking?" Stephen asked in his 'Doctor' voice. Or, well, the voice he started using when he was mothering Everett, firm yet kind, scolding yet gentle.

"Nothing," Everett answered with a small voice, the affirmation Stephen needed to know he was onto something.

"Everett."

"Just a bit of whiskey. But I also bought champagne for when you come home. If you ever do, that is."

"Love, don't. I will come home and I will drink the champagne with you. Or lick it off your body, whatever you want. Now put the whiskey away and go to sleep."

A short pause, then "Yes, sir" and the sound of glass clinking as Everett put the bottle and glass away as he was told, smiling at the prospect of Stephen coming home and taking care of the champagne bottle.

"Everett, you can't just do things you're not supposed to do in the hope of me calling and telling you to stop."

"I can try." The two shared a short chuckle and Everett added with a smile, not really thinking about his words: "Maybe you'll come to catch me if I stand too close to the edge of, say, the Avengers Tower."

"You wouldn't dare. You're afraid of heights, love."

"I was also afraid you'd get bored of me and still married you."

"Well, yes, but I also gave you enough reason and time to make clear that I wasn't even thinking of getting bored."

"Yes, right. I love you, Stephen."

"I love you, too, Everett."

There was a short pause in their conversation, a nice silence in which both of them enjoyed the other's presence, even if only audible, while Everett went to the living room back and curled up on the couch.

"What's the music in the background?" Stephen asked as he noticed it, and the agent held the phone towards the Bluetooth speakers to let his husband hear better, and he did recognize it. "Ah. Bon Jovi. Bed of Roses, 1993. Do you remember when we danced to that song?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I'm listening to it, idiot?"

They chuckled again and a happy sigh escaped Everett's lips before he heard his husband's voice join Jon's as he sang.

_"I want to lay you down in a bed of roses,_

_For tonight I will sleep on a bed of nails._

_Oh, I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

_And lay you down on a bed of roses."_

Two verses later, Everett quietly joined in as well, singing: " _A king's ransom in dimes I'd give every night, just to see through this payphone._ " Though he didn't make it much further before starting to cry again, despite Stephen's soothing voice singing in his ear. God, he loved this voice, and he loved to hear it, and when he sang cheesy love songs to Everett when he was a little drunk, and sometimes just happy, the moment seemed to be fine for a little while.

"I want to see you, Stephen. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. And you know we can't. I left my laptop in New York, and I have neither WiFi nor good enough reception. I had to walk for two hours to get to something resembling civilization and to find this phone."

"Well, what do you have that damn sling ring for?" Everett asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No magic allowed, you know that. It's-"

"It's too dangerous, and you will be found out, I know. But I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Everett. But I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Just to be clear, when you finally come home I want you to nail me on this damn bed of roses," Everett said and grinned when he heard Stephen laugh, having missed that sound so terribly much, then continued, "And don't forget to bring me that stone you promised, so I can hit the motherfucker that's keeping you there to death."

"Yes, I know. I took an especially big one this time. Don't worry, my love, I didn't forget about your promise." A smile was on Stephen's face as he remembered the first time he'd been called away from a lazy Sunday cuddle and Everett had asked him to bring a rock so he could 'throw it at the idiot's head that endangered my Sunday and took my husband away', and at Everett's laughter when he'd really brought a stone, though rather a small one, a pebble at most. Since then, the collection of pebbles had grown, and even the Cloak of Levitation reminded him to bring a pebble every time they were away, just that he often chose ones that were way too big.

"Good. This time you might take one that your carpet chooses. Just come home to me.. Will you tell me where you are, at least?"

"And risk that you come here to accomplish the mission that I didn't get done with five other sorcerers? Hell, no. I can't let my enraged husband ruin my reputation. Or let him risk his health by bringing him to a dangerous place where he's faced with a threat that he can't solve with his gun."

"... Killjoy."

"Says you."

"Exactly, that should make you think."

There was another pause in which they just listened to each other's breath and the background music, smiling softly, before Stephen sighed and his smile turned weary.

"Everett, darling, I have to go now. I don't know when I'll get the next chance to talk to you, or when I come home. But I promise I'll come home to you, okay?"

"Okay, darling. I love you, Stephen. I'll wait here for you. Bye, love."

"Bye, honey. I love you too, so very much."

This time, after Everett hung up with a soft smile, the silence of the flat wasn't as suffocating as it had been before, and he even turned the music off to enjoy the linger of Stephen's voice in his ear, singing quietly to him and telling him how much he loved him. It didn't take long for the agent to fall asleep on the couch, a bit drunk, but most of all warm and happy from the contact with Stephen.

And when Stephen finally did come back after another month, injured and exhausted but happy and alive, all was well when Everett threw himself into his arms and brought them to the bedroom to show just how much he'd missed Stephen. After all, he slept way better in a bed with his husband, instead of one of roses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little story!
> 
> As probably obvious, it was inspired by Bon Jovi's "Bed of Roses", a song that I'm hyping at the moment and which lyrics I found quite inspiring.  
> If there is anything you want to tell or ask me, [this](https://thrilmalia.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr. Feel free to send request, too.


End file.
